The Ice Alchemist
by SilvaShadow
Summary: On hold. I'm writing another fic right now so i don't know when ill update this. The fic i'm writing about is about a anime called Shakugan no Shana check it out if you like action anime. it's on youtube and it's pretty sweet
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclamer. im only gonna say this once i dont own FMA i only whis i did

"Talking"

(thoughts)

AN( this starts 1 year before ed becomes a state alchemist.

also my OC has an Automail right arm.

Central. State Alchemist exam grounds. 

"Ok people as you can see this is where we will test your practical skills" said an officer. "Ok people when I call your name please come forward and show us what you can do" said Roy

Mustang. " first up is Sanyo Murano". "ok well here I go" said Sanyo.

Sanyo walked on to the field and transmuted tower that was leaning. "Not bad said" Roy.

Suddenly the tower began to fall over "Sanyo look out" shouted Roy. Suddenly a 12 year old kid ran out onto the grounds. The kid clapped his hands and transmuted a layer of ice around the tower using the water molecules in the air. After that the kid made a pillar of ice that ran from the tower to the ground to keep the tower from falling. "No transmutation circle that kid is good" said Roy. "Hey kid you pass" shouted Roy. "My name is not kid its Zero Sato" said Zero. "Well Zero report to my office later" said Roy. "Ok" said Zero walking off the field. leaving everyone looking on in shock.

Roy's office 

Zero walked in the door and stood in front of Roy's desk. "You wanted to see me" said Zero. "Yes I did" replied Roy turning around in his chair. Roy noticed what Zero looked like for the first time. Brown hair and dark blue eyes. "Is there something wrong sir? Asked Zero when he noticed Roy looking at him. "No nothing is wrong" answered Roy. "What do u need me for? asks Zero. "I asked you to come because I have to give you this" Roy hands over a silver pocket watch. "That is the symbol of a state alchemist so don't lose it, also you new state name will be The Ice alchemist" said Roy. "So now im a state alchemist" said Zero. "Well sir ill see you later". Added Zero walking out the door. "See you" said Roy getting back to his work.

AN. Short chapter I know but this is just a chapter use to introduce my OC that im adding the other chapter will be longer and yes I know Zero passed in the same manner al Ed dose but I couldn't think of anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN. Zero is traveling with Ed and Al.

Also im calling the Sorcerers stone Nestor's stone like they do near the end of FMA

"Talking"

(thoughts)

Zero 16 (wears a pair of black pants, black shirt, and a white coat that looks like Ed's red one.

Ed 15

Al 14

4 years later

Desert outside side of Lior 

The trio is walking toward Lior. "Ok dose anyone wanna tell me why we took Mustangs advice on how to get there? asks Zero. "Because we believed him yet again" answers Al while trying to hide a chuckle. "Shut up Al" shouts Zero getting mad that Al is laughing over this. "Zero do you really think yelling will help us get there sooner" shouts Ed getting annoyed with both of them. "No I don't but it makes me feel better" replies Zero "shut your damn mouth you wise ass" shouts Ed. "Fine shrimp" says Zero running ahead of Ed and Al. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME" shots Ed chasing after Zero. Al runs after them to catch up

Lior 

Ed finally catches Zero and throws him into the fountain. "Don't call me shrimp" yells Ed. "Ok im sorry Ed I won't call you shrimp any more" replies Zero getting out of the fountain. " great now im soaked" says Zero laughing about it. "Al catches up to Ed and Zero to find them both laughing that Zero is soaking wet. "Do I even wanna know what happened? asks Al. "Yea I threw Zero into a fountain" says Ed who had stopped laughing. Zero drys himself off. "Well now that im dry you wanna find something to eat and drink? asks Zero? "Yea im hungry" replies Ed. "Zero sorry for throwing you in the fountain". Says Ed "Don't worry about it Ed we all got a good laugh" says Zero laughing. "There is a bar we can sit at over there" says Al.

Bar 

Ed, Al and Zero walk over to the bar. "What can I get for you? asks the bar tender.

"Nothing for me" says Al. "I will have a glass of water" says Ed. "Same here just a glass of water" "ok then" the bar tender turns around "o im almost forgot" the bar tender turns on a radio. "What is with the radio? Asks Zero. "It's a broadcast from father Cornnello" replies the bar keeper. "He dose the work of god around here" says a man"

"Ed, Al, you guys thinking what im thinking" whispers Zero. "Yea definitely a Nestor's stone" replies Ed. "Time to go" says Zero. A girl with Pink bangs and brown walked up to the bar. "Do you guys need a place to sleep tonight? She asks "Hi rose are u going to the church tonight? Asks the bar tender. "Yea" replies Rose "yea we could use a place to stay if you have a place" says Zero "Ok just follow me to the church" says Rose. "Ok" says Ed. "Maybe we can find this Cornnello guy. Whispers Zero "Yea if we are lucky" wishpers Ed. "Come on AL" says Ed "alright brother" replies Al. "Hey Ed lets keep Al out of this" whispers Zero. "Yea that is a good idea" replies Ed.

Church alter hall 

Zero walks in to the alter hall and finds Ed talking to Rose. "Rose do you honestly think that if you blindly follow God's will your boyfriend will come back? asks Ed. "Yes I do" replies Rose who looks hurt. "Rose no power can awaken the dead" says Zero. "What would you two know about it" yells Rose. "We know a lot about it" replies Ed. "Humans cannot play god" adds Zero.

Cornnello's room 

Cornnello is talking to a priest. "What should we do about them? Asks the priest. "Kill the two talking to Rose we will take care of the guy in armor later" says Cornnello "ok ill do it myself" says the priest walking off towards the alter hall.

Alter hall 

"I don't care" shouts Rose who is looking like she is going to cry. "Rose we are just trying to help you, if you make this mistake there is no going back " says Zero. "Zero there is someone else in this room" Whispers Ed. "I know Ed he has a gun" replies Zero.

The priest aims the gun at Zero and gets ready to fire. Rose see the priest fire the gun at Zero. Rose notices the bullet moving slower then it should. Zero then flips his right arm into the path of the bullet blocking it. "Ahhh" screams Rose. The she notices that Zero didn't even flinch. Rose takes off running. "Ed the penelty for attacking a state alchemist is death right? asks Zero. "Last time I checked" replies Ed. The priest falls over trying to crawl away. "You go after Rose Ed ill catch up in a minute" says Zero. "Right see you in a bit" says Ed who runs after Rose. Zero turns around to see the priest cringing in fear. "Its was a big mistake to try to shot me" says Zero. "Ho..how did you slow the bullet? asks the priest. "That's easy I made the water molecules in the air very dense and it slowed the bullet". Answers Zero "bu..but you are called the ice alchemist" says the priest. "That is true but I use the water molecules in the air" replies Zero. "Th..then how do you use ice? asks the priest. "That is also easy I turn the water into ice I can do this because ice is made up of water". Answers Zero making a ice blade appear in the air. "Wh..what are you gonna do? Asks the priest. "Now die" says Zero throwing the ice blade at the priest. "Noo" shouts the priest just before the blade hits him in the head causing blood to splatter all over the wall and floor around the priest. (Wow guess I over did it a little o well it was kinda fun) thinks Zero. (I gotta catch up to Ed) and Zero starts running in the direction Rose and Ed took off in.

Under alter hall

Cornnello walks into the room and notices Ed chasing after Rose. "Leave her alone" Ed stops running and Rose runs over to cornnello. "Why are you doing this? Asks cornnello. "Because I don't want her to make the same mistake Zero and I made that's why" replied Ed. All of a sudden the door shatters and Zero stands in the doorway. "I miss the party? asks Zero. "Nope it's just getting started" answers Ed with a grin on his face. Send out the chimeras" shouts Cornnello. Two chimeras jump out and attack Ed and Zero. Ed runs away from the chimera when he quickly whips around and punches it in the face with his right arm. Zero doesn't bother to move as the chimera jumps at him. Cornnello watches as the to boys are fighting the chimeras. "You two will die here"shouts Cornnello.

Ed runs up to were Zero is standing. "Im sick of them not listing to us Ed" says Zero. "Yea lets just show them maybe then they will believe us" replies Ed. The two chimeras jump at the boys and bite onto there right arms. "No stop this" shouts Rose. "Rose we are fine I told you we sinned and we were punished for it" says Ed. "Rose its about to get cold in here" says Zero. Zero begins to make the chimeras turn into ice by turning the water in their bodies into ice. "Ok Ed time to go says Zero. Both of the boys kick the chimera's heads of causing blood to spray on them. "Rose this is the body of someone who crossed the line and played god" says both Zero and Ed. The boys both rip the sleeve off of their shirt revealing the auto mail. "Cornnello give us Nestor's stone or else". Says Ed. "Or else what? asks cornnello. "Or else I will kill you and take the stone that good enough an answer you bastard" replies Zero. "Kill me" says cornnello pulling Rose in front of him. "If you attack me you attack her" adds cornnello. "You should not have done that you ass now Zero will kill you for fun" says Ed. "How can he when I have a human shield? asks cornnello. "Easy you fucking bastard" replies Zero "I will just freeze you head" added Zero freezing the air around Cornnello's head. "H..how did you get up here so fast? Asks Rose. "I guess I should explain that" says Zero. "Ye..yea" replies Rose. "I mad it so cold that your brains took longer to register actions" answered Zero looking proud. "But that doesn't matter what matters is if you are ok" added Zero with a concerned look on his face. "I'm fine or I will be said" Rose. "Thank you Zero" whispered Rose so only Zero could hear it. "Anytime Rose" said Zero. "

Well Ed I think we should get out of here before we get in more trouble" says Zero. "Yea lets get Al and get out of here" replies Ed running towards the door. "Well Rose I guess this is goodbye maybe someday ill see you" says Zero scratching his head. "Im sorry I scared you like that" adds Zero. "Its ok I was being stubborn" replies Rose "you were not stubborn you just were listing to your heart" says Zero looking sad. "Ca..can I touch it? asks Rose.

"If you want to" answers Zero. Rose slow reaches out her hand and touches Zero's hand. "How did this happen? asks Rose. "I tried to bring my father back" answers Zero. "I only lost my arm but it could have been worse I could have died" adds Zero. "I'm glad you didn't die Zero otherwise I might still believe Cornnello" says Rose pulling Zero's hand to her heart. "Im glad to Rose cause if I died there I would never had meet you" replies Zero looking into Rose's eyes. "Ho..hold me for a bit" says rose putting her arms around Zero. "Ok" replies Zero putting his arms around Rose. A few minutes pass "I would love to stay here like this Rose but I have to go" says Zero pulling away. "Promise me something" shouts Rose. "Anything" replies Zero. "Come back one day" says Rose. "Ok" shouts Zero running off to catch up with Ed and Al. As Zero runs off he fails to notice that Rose is crying.

Outside of Lior 

Zero catches up to Ed and Al. "So what took you so long Zero? Asks Al. "Nothing" lies Zero who tries to hide a blush. Noticing it Ed thinks (ill have to ask him about it later when Al is not around). The three of them keep running until dawn. "I guess we should head back to central now for our next assignment" says Ed. "Great more bullshit from the jackass" replies Zero. So the three of them start heading back to central.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 AN. I guess I should have explained that Ed is also a state alchemist. I said that Zero passed a year before Ed did if u misunderstood im sry if u got it then whatever. Also Rose is 16.  
"Speech"  
(Thought)

Central 2 weeks later

Ed, Al and Zero finally arrive in Central. "Hey Ed" says Zero. "Yea Zero" replies Ed. "When we see Mustang remind me to hit him" says Zero. "Whatever" replies Ed not really paying attention. As they walk towards the State office Ed remembers something. "Hey Al you go ahead I have to talk to Zero about something" says Ed. "Ok brother see you later" replies Al as he runs off to do whatever.  
"Alright Zero spill it" demands Ed. "Im not gonna tell you shit about why I was late" replies Zero. "Wanna bet about that" says Ed. "If I tell you will you shut up? asks Zero. "Yea" answers Ed. "I was saying goodbye to Rose" replies Zero. "Why did you blush about that? Asks Ed. "That I will not tell you and if you ask me agian I will make you the first frozen alchemist" replies Zero. "Fine lets go see Mustang and get our next assignment" says Ed. "I bet you its another stupid one" says Zero.

–Mustang's office–

Ed and Zero walk into Mustang's office and stand in front of his desk. "Ice and Fullmetal I wasn't expecting to see you two back so soon" says Roy hiding a smirk. "Well you ass you will just have to deal with it" retorts Zero who looks pissed off. "Roy I would be careful around Zero right now he is still kinda pissed cause of what happened at Lior" says Ed. "Well anyways you two have another assignment I want both of you to.." "What already" interrupts Zero "we just got back give us a break you bastard" "sorry Ice I know but this is important now as I was saying I want both of you to investigate something" says Roy. "What is it this time? asks Ed. " there have been reports of chimeras a few towns over" answers Roy. "Ok we will go if we find them we will kill them and bring whoever made them back with us" replies Zero. "Very well I will give you sometime off when you get back.". says Roy as the two boys leave.

–Central–

Ed and Zero walk out of the State office. "wait a second" says Ed. "What? asks Zero. "Mustang didn't make a short joke" replies Ed. "So I thought you hated being called short" says Zero. Suddenly Mustang pokes his head out of his window "hey Ed I forgot something" shouts Mustang. "What now Mustang? asks Ed. "He is going to make a short joke" says Zero. "Good luck shrimp and remember chimeras like to eat people especially short ones" shouts Mustang. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL...". All of a sudden Ed falls on the ground. Zero is standing with his arm outstretched and his hand in a fist. "Ha ha nice one Zero" shouts Mustang. "Im surprised that you actually hit him" adds Mustang. "No I just wanted to shut him up" shouts Zero. "O and Mustang I hope you like you office" adds Zero throwing Ed over his shoulder and walking away. (What is he talking about) wonders Roy as he walks over to his door and tries to open it. "Damn you Zero you bastard" shouts Mustang as he finds that the lock has been frozen shut.

–Train station–

Zero walks up to find Al waiting for them. "Al what are you doing here? asks Zero as he sets Ed down on a bench. "Waiting for you two to show up. and why is Brother unconscious? says Al.  
"Sorry for keeping you waiting and Ed is out cause I had to shut him up" replies Zero as he sits down. "Ok" says Al. "I froze Mustang's door shut" says Zero trying to hide a laugh. "That is not nice" replies Al not bother to hide a chuckle. "Yea but its funny as hell" says Zero laughing.  
"Ok what hit me? asks Ed as he sits up. "Me" replies Zero calmly. "O and I froze Mustang's door shut" he adds. "Ok lets get our tickets and go" says Ed standing up. "Where are we going agian? asks Zero. "Some town called Nor" replies Ed. (AN. I know its not a town in FMA but I said it was gonna be different.) "Never heard of it o well lets go" says Zero. "Brother, Zero I bought some for us" says Al. "Thanks Al" says Ed and Zero.

–Train–

Ed, Al and Zero are watching the country roll by. "I like trains you can just sit and watch the beauty of the land" says Zero. "Yea" replies Ed. "So what are you guys gonna do with your vacation? asks Zero. "Go see Winry" says Ed. "What about you Zero? asks Al. "Don't know" says Zero. "I know you are gonna go see Rose" whispers Ed. "Yea so what" replies Zero falling asleep.

–Nor–

Ed, Al and Zero step off of the train. "Guess we better get started" says Ed stretching. "Yea" says Zero. "You two look up town and ill check down town" adds Zero walking off. "Zero wait" shouts Ed. "What? asks Zero. "There is a hotel right across the street from here meet back there at dark"  
says Ed. "Fine" says Zero as he walks off.

–Hotel–

Ed and Al wait for Zero to arrive. "Zero is late brother" says Al sounding worried. "I know but don't worry Al, Zero can take can of him self" says Ed. Ed and Al hear the sound of a door opening and look over to see Zero walk in. "Zero where you? shouts Ed. "Following a lead and it turned out to be a good one" replies Zero falling onto a bed. "Tell me you didn't try to take on all of the chimeras by yourself" says Ed. "Im not that stupid" says Zero "but I did find a place where they might be" he adds. "Ok lets go" replies Ed standing up. "brother wait" says Al. "What Al? asks Ed. "Wait till morning if we go now we will all die" says Zero. "He is right we cant see in the dark chimeras can" says Al. "Fine whatever" replies Ed laying down on the bed"

– Morning–  
Ed wakes up to find that Zero is awake and waiting for him. "Morning sleepy head" jokes Zero.  
"You ready Al? asks Ed. "Yea brother I am" replies Al sounding serious. "What is up with him? asks Ed. "I told him how serious this is" replies Zero standing up. "O well lets go" says Ed standing up as well. The three of them leave the hotel and head down town.  
–Alleyway–

Zero turns into the alley way with Ed and Al following him. "Ok guys we are here" says Zero looking at a trap door. "How many you think there are? asks Ed. "If I had to guess maybe 10 or 20 maybe more" replies Zero. "Great just great" says Al. "Yea an army of them" says Ed. "Come we can take these guys we are Ice and Fullmetal after all" says Zero. Ed breaks the door open and the trio walks down the stairs.

–Hidden Lab–

Ed, Al and Zero walk into a underground chamber filled with cages of sleeping chimeras "wow guess I was right" whispers Zero. "Yea" replies Ed. "Brother im scared" says Al. "You will be fine Al" says Ed. "Quiet" whispers Zero. "What? asks Ed. "I hear something" replies Zero. "Lets kill these ones now" says Ed transmuting a spear out of the ground. "Yea good plan" says Zero transmuting two ice blades. "Here Al" says Zero tossing a blade to Al. "Thanks Zero" says Al catching the blade. Ed, Al and Zero thrust the blades into the cages killing the chimeras. When they are all done all three of them are covered in blood. "Lets get this guys before he causes more trouble" says Ed. "Yea" says Al and Zero. "There is a door over there" says Al. "I bet anything that is were our guy is" says Zero.  
The trio walks over to the door and opens it slowly. "Shit this is very bad" whispers Zero. "what? asks Ed and Al. "There is a fucking huge ass chimera in there and so is our guy" says Zero. "O" both Ed and Al reply. "I have a plan Ed but its risky" says Zero.  
"What is it? asks Ed. "Im gonna make it cold enough to freeze the chimera and then all of us will attack it" says Zero as he cools the air in the next room. "Ok its frozen lets go " says Ed. "Ed Al and Zero break through the door and attack the chimera cutting it into 3 pieces. "Wh...who are you? demands a voice. "Doesn't matter" replies Zero. "You are under arrest for making chimeras" says Ed. "Either come with us peacefully of come in a body bag your choice" adds Zero. "Umm brother" says Al. "Yea? replies Ed. "Its not dead" says Al. "Zero and Ed turn around to see the chimera had regenrated. "Figures" says Zero. "Guys same as before but this time ill add a new twist at the end" adds Zero. "Alright" Ed and Al reply. Zero freezes the chimera and then all three of them cut the chimera into pieces. After that Zero freezes the pieces agian. "Hey Fullmetal encase those pieces in stone" shouts Zero. "Alright Ice" shouts Ed. Ed transmutes the stone around the chimera and causes it to wrap around the chimera. "Well that takes care of him says" Al. "Yea" replies Ed and Zero. "Alright you lets go" says Ed. "N..never" says the man. "Ice if you would" says Ed. "Fine" says Zero as he freezes the man. "Al grab him and lets go" says Zero walking out the door. "Ed and Al grab the man and follow Zero.

–Train station–  
Ed, Al and Zero board the train headed for central. "mustang will be mad we finished this so fast" says Ed. "Let him" says Zero sitting down and falling asleep.

–Central–

Ed, Al and Zero arrive in central. ( I wonder if Mustang is still in his office ) wonders Zero as he gets off the train. "Lets take this guy to Mustang and get our vacation started" shouts Ed. (I wonder how Winry is doing) thinks Ed. "You two have fun going home" says Zero. "And you have fun seeing Rose" whispers Ed. "I swear if you tell Al I will kill both of you" snaps Zero not bothering to whisper.  
"Tell me what? asks Al. "Nothing Al just forget it" says Ed. The three of them walk to Mustang's office. "Al wait for us here" says Ed taking the man from him. "Ok" says Al as he sits down on a bench to wait.

–Mustang's Office

Ed and Zero walk towards Mustang's office. (Guess he got out) thinks Zero as he notices that the door has been burned down. "Mustang is gonna kill you" says Ed. "I know" replies Zero. Ed and Zero step into Mustang's office. "Zero" says Mustang angrily. "Yea" replies Zero. "Why did you freeze my door shut? asks Mustang. "Cause I thought it would be funny" replies Zero as Ed tosses the man in front of Mustang. "Well it was" replies Mustang laughing "don't do it agian" he adds. "Yes sir" says Zero. "Well sir we found him and we also took care of the chimeras" says Ed. "Good job the both of you" replies Mustang. "Well sir how much vacation time do we get? asks Zero. "I guess I will give u a week" answers Mustang. "Thank you sir" says Ed as he walks out of the office. "Sir I need transportation to Lior" says Zero. "Why are you going back to Lior? asks Mustang. "Its personal sir" replies Zero. "Ill have it ready in an hour" says Mustang. "Thank you sir" says Zero as he walks out of the office.

–Train Station–  
Ed and Al are boarding a train as Zero runs up. "Well guys I will see you when you get back" says Zero. "Yea we will see you when we get back" replies Ed and Al as the train begins to move. "Hey Ed take care and don't get in to much trouble" shouts Zero. "You too Zero" replies Ed. Zero walks out of the train station and notices a man in a military uniform (guess my ride is here) thinks Zero as he walks up to the man. "Hi" says the man. "Hi" replies Zero. "You ready to go? asks the man. "Yea" says Zero as he gets in the back of the jeep. "Wake me when we get to Lior" adds Zero as he falls asleep. "Yes sir" replies the man as he starts the car. 


	4. Chapter 4

1Chapter 4

AN. ok I would like to thank lolla11811 and dark wolf alchemist for reviewing my fic. While I'm on

that subject and this is directed at flamers ( you know who you are) I don't give a damn what you

think. Also watch the Japanesse anime I repeat the Japanesse anime they do call it Nestor's stone

witch you wouldn't know unless you watch the Original Japanesse anime not the shitty

American one so until you watch the Original Japanesse anime shut the fuck up. One more thing

if u think a fic is bad good for you and just because you hate it doesn't mean other people will

(different people like different things) and this is a fic who gives a damn if ppl are OOC.

"Speech"

(Thought)

Lior 

The car that Zero is riding in pulls into Lior. The man gets out of the car and walks around to the

back. "Zero its time to wake up we are in Lior" says the man. Zero sits up and looks around.

"That was a fast trip" replies Zero as he gets out of the car. "Well Zero sir if you don't need me

anymore I'm gonna head back to Central" says the man as he gets back in the car. "That's fine

just be back here in about a week" says Zero as he walks off. "Yes sir" replies the man before he

takes off.

(Guess I should try to find Rose) thinks Zero as he walks farther into town. Zero is walking

down the street when he notices the bar that Ed, Al and Him sat at last time they came to Lior.

Zero walks over to the bar and sits down. "Hey kid what can I get you? asks the bar tender.

"Nothing" replies Zero. "Well is there anything I can help you with? asks the bar tender. "Can

you tell me where I might find Rose? asks Zero. "Rose usually comes around here in a couple of

hours you can stay if you want" replies the bar tender. "Thanks" says Zero. "There is a room you

you can stay in if you want" replies the bar tender. "Thanks but I think ill wait here for her"

says Zero. "Ok" replies the bartender turning around.

Bar 2 hours later 

Rose walks past the bar to see the bartender talking to a young man. Rose looks at the young

man and notices that he looks a lot like Zero. "Zero? asks Rose as she walks closer to him. "Who

called my name? asks Zero as he turns around. "I did" replies Rose. "Rose" shouts Zero "how

you been" asks Zero as he runs over to her. "Good" replies Rose as Zero reaches her. "How

about you? asks Rose. "Been worse" replies Zero. "Its getting late says Zero as he looks up at the

sky. "Pretty" says Zero. "What is? asks Rose. "The sky over Lior at night" replies Zero. "Im

gonna guess that you don't have a place to stay" says Rose. "Nope" replies Zero still looking at

the sky. "Come on then you can look at the sky from my house" says Rose "Ok replies Zero as

he grabs his bags and starts to follow Rose down the street.

Lior Streets 

Rose and Zero walk down the street talking. "So Zero what have you and Ed been doing" "hmm

let me see now" replies Zero. "We killed more chimeras and the person who was making them,

pissed Mustang off, that's about it" says Zero. "Ha ha" laughs Rose. "What is so funny" asks

Zero. "The way you said pissed off Mustang" answers Rose. "Well we are home" adds Rose

seeing that they have arrived at her house.

Rose's House 

"I will sleep on the couch Rose" says Zero. "Why? asks Rose. "Well for one you only have one

bed" replies Zero. "I guess that's a good reason" says Rose looking disappointed. "Good night

Rose" says Zero. "Good night Zero" replies Rose. Zero waits until Rose is asleep and then walks

outside. "I can't help but notice how pretty the sky is out here" whispers Zero unaware that

Rose's window was open. "I wonder if Rose will let me stay with her after the damn war is over"

says Zero. ( of course you can stay Zero) thinks Rose before she falls asleep.

A.N. sry to my fans for the long wait I've just had a lot of shit to take care of and I haven't had

much time to sit down and write. I'll try to start chapter 5 soon but im not gonna make any

promises. Well till next time.


End file.
